Fable Legends
Fable Legends was an always-online installment in the Fable series in development at Lionhead Studios, due for release in 2016 or 2017. Development of the game was cancelled on 7th March 2016. The Fable Legends closed beta ended at 3pm on Wednesday, 13th April 2016.2016-03-07, Fable developer Lionhead Studios to shut down. Eurogamer, accessed on 2016-03-07 Synopsis The game is set 400 years before the events of the first game,2013-08-20, Gamescom: Fable Legends is Fable, But With Friends. IGN, accessed on 2013-08-20 in a time before the Heroes' Guild was founded. Heroes are common, but the people of Albion are only just learning what a true Hero can be. During this time in Albion's history, an ancient artifact exists called "the moon on the stick", an artifact that the children of Albion once made wishes to. The heroes in Fable Legends are on a quest to locate this artifact.2013-08-23, Visit the Age of Heroes with Fable Legends. The Dead Hamster, accessed on 2013-09-03 Gameplay The game is based around five players: four heroes, and a villain. The AI controls the characters in the absence of a human player. The villain player controls the nature of the quest the hero characters embark on, such as where enemies will spawn, how aggressive they are, when the boss will come lumbering out of its lair, when to bring down an impassable portcullis or lay a trap to separate heroes from each other to thwart them. The villain earns points over time, which can be spent on units. The four original playable heroes have been identified, all of who appear in the announcement trailer. Others have been revealed as the beta testing has continued. It has been announced that the free-to-play version, once released, will rotate playable characters periodically, with the option to purchase a hero that you wish to control even when not available to free players. Unlike other games in the series, Fable Legends is essentially a dungeon crawler, with little in the way of villager interaction, purchase of property, morphing due to alignment, etc. However, the player can customize their hero's weapons, looks, armor, abilities and more. Like many other games in the franchise, heroes can also use expressions to interact with villagers. In the hub-city of Brightlodge, players have the opportunity to partake in jobs, play mini-games and enjoy pub games. Once the player selects a quest, they are immediately sent out into the world. The game is intended to have a 5-10 year life-cycle, and will be integrated into the cloud features of the Xbox One. SmartGlass features will allow villain players to make their plan of attack before a quest.2013-09-13, The Lion's Den: Meet The New Team Behind Fable Legends. Games Industry International, accessed on 2013-09-15 Fable Legends will also support cross-device play between Xbox One and Windows 10 PC. Fable Legends will be a "service-based" game, and as such will not support an offline play mode. Single-player-style quests accompanied by AI characters will be possible, but players will require a persistent internet connection and an Xbox Live Gold membership in order to play.2015-05-22, So no offline mode? Lionhead Studios Forum, accessed on 2015-05-29 The game will feature microtransactions—players can purchase gold from the Bank of Brightlodge by using real-world currency. At launch, 4 heroes will be available to play for free, and will be placed in rotation in regards to access. Each hero is leveled up individually. If a player wants permanent access to a hero, they can purchase them through in-game or real-world currency. Lionhead has stated that the game's entire storyline and all of its quests can be played without the need to engage in microtransactions, and that everything that can be bought that affects gameplay can be earned by playing the game.2015-12-23, Fable Legends Microtransaction Pricing Revealed - Report. GameSpot, accessed on 2015-12-24 Playable Heroes *Celeste *Evienne *Flair *Flash *Glory *Inga *Leech *Malice *Rook *Shroud *Sterling *Tipple *Verse *Winter Videos Fable Legends - Official Trailer - E3 2015 Fable Legends Celeste the White Mage in Action Fable Legends - Malice Gameplay Fable Legends Villain Gameplay File:Fable Legends Official Trailer File:What is Fable Legends? File:Fable Legends Gameplay Demo - E3 2014 File:Fable Legends - E3 2014 Trailer File:Fable Legends Playing as Glory - Gamescom 2014 File:Fable Legends Playing as Shroud - Gamescom 2014 Gallery Fable-1-fable-legends-on-xbox-one-brings-new-life-to-this-glorious-series.jpeg|Fable Legends Poster Foliage Beech Canopy Screen05.jpg AllHeroes.jpg|All Heroes Legends-screenshot-1.jpg Legends-screenshot-2.jpg Legends-screenshot-3.jpg Legends-screenshot-4.jpg Legends Concept.jpg Fable Legends Villain.jpg|The Villain Ogre vs rook and shroud.jpg|Rook & Shroud vs Ogre shroud-leech-redcap-ogre.jpg|Shroud & Leech vs a Red Cap ogre-inga-leech-sterling.jpg|Sterling, Inga and Leech rook-shroud-red-cap.jpg|Shroud and Rook taking out a Red Cap inga-winter-leech-sterling.jpg|Winter, Leech, Inga and Sterling winter-sterling-leech-ogre-01.jpg|Winter, Sterling and Leech vs Ogre sterling-inga-shroud01.jpg|Sterling, Inga and Shroud Ogre_Rook_Shroud.jpg|Rook and Shroud encounter the Ogre Heroes.jpg|Heroes; Rook, Winter, Sterling. Inga and Tipple 15f87f10d92bcf432f883b9d94f95fea53bf2fb7.jpg Shroud.jpg|Close up of Shroud Shroud invisible .jpg|Shroud using his invisibility Fable Legends heroes.jpg|Sterling, Rook, Inga, Shroud, Leech and Persephone the Archeologist Leech, Glory, Shroud and Jeramiah.jpg|Tipple, Shroud, Glory and Leech Team Shot.png Malice2.jpg External Links *Fable Legends FAQ at Lionhead Forums *gamescom: Be the Hero or Villain in Fable Legends for Xbox One at Xbox Wire *Fable Legends Website References es:Fable Legends ru:Fable Legends Category: Games Category:Fable Legends